1. Field
The following description relates to a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Meeting with technical requirements associated with mobile phones and other electronic apparatuses in the field of information technology that have become increasingly multi-functional, lighter, thinner and smaller, there have been heightened demands for inserting integrated circuits, semiconductor chips or various electronic elements, such as active devices and passive devices, in a board. Recently, various methods of embedding a component in a board have been developed.
A typical component-embedded board has a cavity formed in an insulating layer of the board and has various components, integrated circuits and/or semiconductor chips inserted in the cavity. U.S. Pat. No. 7,886,433 describes an example of a method of manufacturing a component-embedded printed circuit board.